Breathing Again
by Prumery
Summary: Alfred was just a sad kid with a sad life. What did Gilbert even see in him? Maybe more than he gives himself credit for.


He came like a gust of wind.

It was a small town, everyone knew everything and the fact that he tried to hide the purple blotches on his skin didn't help. Everyone knew about them, but hat hurt the most was that no one tried to do anything about them.

Except for him.

He met him when he was walking home, his hood up and hiding the newest bruise and his earbuds on full blast with some rock song that he knew too well. He walked with ripped shoes that were 2 years old and pants that had holes everywhere, and that was his good pair.

"Hey... Kid..."

He paused as he felt someone stare at him, but didn't hear the voice. He turned slowly to see a car that seemed old, but in mint condition. Red eyes with long lashes that had makeup on them (he'd know from this far, since he'd use makeup constantly to hide the extra bad bruises, but had run out the last two weeks) to be able to see.

His thoughts suddenly ran.

Albino's couldn't see very well because of the loss of pigment, therefore they had to either use glasses or something to cover the sun. They reddened a lot easier and sometimes had problems with going outsi-

He saw lips move and then he pulled out his earphones. He smiled his soft smile that if it wasn't for the ratty clothes and sad eyes would make girls fall head over heels in love with him.

"How may i help you?"

The man paused, and then smiled. He put his face on his arms and then cocked his head.

"Do you know any apartments that are free right now?" The man spoke gently and the blonde saw that there was another man with aviator glasses on. The small truck had a large back and only room for three in the seats. It had large bags in the back and it seemed like very little things for someone moving in.

"I...well..." the male was quiet. He pressed a finger to his lips and then snapped his fingers.

"Do you have a map?"  
The albino pulled out a map and the blonde pointed at a small section in his side of the town. He pointed there and smiled.

"There you go. In that area. I know because i live about two blocks from there." The blonde shook his head.

The albino stared at the map and then turned to the other blonde and spoke to him in german.

"Thanks. Do you want us to give you a ride to your house? It's a good mile away from here..." The albino said and the blonde stiffened. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, when the other blonde in the car sighed.

"That's freaky Gilbert, we're strangers."

"I know we are, but he helped us and he looks tired!" Gilbert said and the blonde flushed.

"No... It's fine i'll walk."

"You can go in the back..." Gilbert smiled and Alfred paused. There was a glitter in the red eyes and Alfred felt a little warmth in his stomach.

Next thing he knew he was in the seat beside Gilbert, laughing as his brother, Ludwig, told a joke and made Gilbert laugh so hard he spit up orange juice.

Alfred leaned on the door, far away from the small family of two. They laughed and giggled and when they got to his house waved as he left.

"Thank you..."

"Hey, i didn't catch yer name." The albino leaned on the door frame and stared at him with those large red-blue eyes and the blonde blushed.

"Alfred... Alfred Jones..." He smiled and twisted his finger in a hole in his jacket. He then felt awkward about being so poor and he turned to look at his house.

He sighed as he saw the badly kept yard and badly kept wood and the horrible smell of gasoline and sweat from the neighborhood.

The albino didn't look at that. He looked into the blue of his eyes and smiled with a large smile.  
"Have a nice day, Alfred." He winked and then pet the car, letting Ludwig know that he was done speaking and drove off.

Alfred felt the air of the truck and then a smell of cologe filled his senses.

He hoped to see him again.

* * *

Ludwig stared at the street, turning the way the blonde had told them and sighed.

"He's too young for you, Gilbert."

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think that i would want someone like that?" Gilbert said gently as he leaned on the door. He looked at Ludwig who glared.

"I saw the way you looked at him."

"Oh come on."

Gilbert said and crossed his hands over his stomach and sighed.

"He was cute."

"Yeah, but too young."

"Ugh."

"You're not in your teens anymore Gilbert, you're 27." Ludwig said as they parked in the apartment parking lot and went to the main office and got a room. They put down the deposit and payed the first three months rent fast.

"I know..." Gilbert said silently as they walked into the apartment, seeing that it had two beds already and it was pretty small. He was okay with it, he'd had worse.

"Come on, you're giving up like that?" Ludwig laughed as he began to fold his clothes into a drawer and Gilbert laid on his bed and sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"No. I'll get close to him, and i'll have myself a little piece of that blonde. Trust me." Gilbert smirked and Ludwig sighed. Every new town they were in, Gilbert always found himself a sweetheart.

Heartbreaker, that's what he was.

But Ludwig could see in those red eyes that this young blonde was a lot different. His eyes softened at the bruise on his face and when he saw the holes in his shirt, his face softened as well.

Ludwig knew his brother, and he knew that he felt like he needed to protect the little blonde now.

"For some reason Gil... I feel like you're not going to get out of this one without him..."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert turned over to him and Ludwig sighed.

"Nevermind..."

Gilbert only shrugged and turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred shivered underneath his small sheet, hearing the noises of his dad's snoring and his mother giggling as another customer took her into the guest room.

The blonde quietly went to his closet and locked it from the inside, turning on a booklight and opening Macbeth. His eyes passed over the words and gently read as he heard quiet moans and callings to god.

He felt tears fill his eyes, but as the man made a loud noise and his mother let out a cry, he knew that tomorrow he was going to have to go buy food.

He hadn't had a nice meal in about two weeks.

As his mother whispered something to the man and he finished the first part and closed it, coming out of his closet and slipped into another jacket.

He curled into his matress and shivered.

His stomach growled and he sighed.

At least tomorrow he had food.

Suddenly the image of red eyes and a soft smile came into his head and he felt his heart warm.

What was this...?

Alfred kicked a small can as he walked to school, bags under his eyes and a new bruise starting to begin. His father had decided to beat him this morning, but as he finished he threw a couple of hundreds to pay for the lunch.

He always thought that money would fix the bruises, but they still hurt in the end, and they still stayed.

"Alfred, was it?"

The blonde turned gently and squinted behind cracked glasses and a purple eye. He then froze. Red eyes stared at him and the man leaned over him.

Alfred shrunk back and looked away, walking forward to the store and rubbing the small bundle of money. The albino paused as he ignored him, but then caught up to the blonde again, walking beside him.

"Alfred."  
"Not to be rude, but i need to get food." Alfred said gently, when he felt his stomach rumble and his legs paused walking. Gilbert blinked at him, and then smiled.  
"Can i buy you a burger then?" Alfred turned to albino and felt his face turn red as Gilbert's face fell. His eyes stared at the bruise on his eye and he saw the man's adam's apple bob slightly as he swallowed.

He coughed into his hand and he then smiled at him again, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Come on. It's just a small lunch. I swear i won't try anything." He winked at Alfred, but the look in his face said that Gilbert wouldn't ask anything about that bruise on his eye.

Alfred smiled gently and shook his head, taking Gilbert to the nearest McDonald's so they could eat.

At the counter, though, was a girl that would pick on him at school.

Immedietly he hid behind Gilbert and stared at the ground, pulling at his satchel.

"Hello, how may i help you?" She smiled at Gilbert in a flirty way, and ignored the small male behind Gilbert. She cocked her head as Gilbert ordered.

He then asked for a second order as he tried to get Alfred to talk. But the blonde was way to intimidated by the woman's green eyes and judging stare to say anything beside a quiet hm of agreement to the order.

Gilbert only let his face fall more, and Alfred almost burst into tears to see the pain in his eyes.

As they got their food, Alfred sat with his knees tucked into his chin and gently chewing on a small fry, making everything on his plate last, even though all he wanted to do was shove the delicious food into his mouth.

Gilbert was almost done with his food.

"Why... are you chewing so slow?" Gilbert said gently, as if trying to find the correct words so he wouldn't offend the young man. Alfred lifted his blue eyed gaze to Gilbert's and the albino had to dig his fingers into his pants and take a breathe to see the mixture of beauty and sadness that made him want to weep.

"I... want to savor the food, i guess. It's really good..." He said gently and rubbed his finger against the plate and sucked the salt from his finger tip. Gilbert swallowed gently as he saw his pink tongue gently rub against his fingertip.

"...Okay..."

Gilbert saw a wall behind Alfred's eyes fall. He smiled gently and Gilbert knew that if he didn't push, he'd get the boy to open up slowly.

They walked outside with Alfred sucking on the straw for the shake he ordered. Gilbert smiled at the boy as his face turned warm and his eyes were more clear now.

"So, want me to help you get some food?"

Alfred froze. He looked at his watch and then he sighed.

"God, please. If i don't get home in two hours i'll be in... really big trouble." Alfred said as he jogged to the store and Gilbert trailed behind him.

Quickly he began to pull things into the cart, as if already knowing every single thing he needed and Gilbert only pushed the cart along.

As the blonde threw in soda's Gilbert lifted his leg and pushed the cart so he looked like a ballerina as he moved on the cart.

"Hey, look i'm in Swan Lake." Gilbert raised his hand and flicked his hair, making Alfred burst into a harsh laughter that made him fall and try to cover his face.

Gilbert stared at the blonde as he laughed so hard he was breathing harshly. Gilbert liked that sound.

Suddenly there was a cry of pain as Alfred touched his eyes and Gilbert stared at the young man as he brushed his fingertips against his eye.  
"Ow..."

Gilbert only put his feet down and pulled Alfred up.

"Come on. Let's hurry up."

Alfred smiled gently and shook his head.

As they rung up things at the counter, Gilbert pulled a bottle of whiskey and paid for everything. Alfred was about to punch him when Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Buy yourself some clothes. Don't tell your parents, okay."

The cashier had stared with awkward eyes as Alfred had tears rolling down his face. His face was looking at the ground the entire time Gilbert paid and pulled him to the car. He packed the things and suddenly Alfred started crying.

"Aw... fuck..."

The albino said gently as the blonde sobbed and cried and covered his face. Gilbert was about to hug him but he jumped and whispered "Please don't hurt me" and made Gilbert pause.

Alfred's eyes were wide and Gilbert felt tears prickle at his eyes, but he said nothing. Instead he gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll... get home and throw all those clothes away and get yourself new clothes... okay?"

Alfred gently shook his head.

As he got home, Gilbert came inside and packed all the things with Alfred. No one was home and Alfred remembered that his mom was going to be gone for a week and his dad for another two.

"Um... were are your parents?"  
Alfred said nothing as he put his stuff away.

"Are... are they gone?"

"For about two weeks..."

Gilbert swallowed again. God...

"How many times do they do this?"  
Alfred pulled off his jacket and threw it away. He stared at Gilbert as the albino saw more bruises covering his entire arms and scars that looked like knife marks on his wrists and forearm.

"Em... once a month?" Alfred said gently and Gilbert stared.

"Do... do they even notice when you're not home...?"

Alfred stared turned to Gilbert as he leaned on his rooms doorframe and blinked at him. Alfred gently sat into his bed and took off his worn shoes and socks, throwing them into the waste bin.

"...No..."

Gilbert shuddered.

"Well... want me to take you to get clothes?"

Alfred shook his head as he pulled off his old shirt and threw it into the trash. Gilbert closed his eyes to not see the buckle slashes on his back.

"Can... Can i borrow a shirt?"

Gilbert slipped out of his jacket and threw it at him. Alfred squeaked gently as he felt the warmth of the cotton and the smell of cologne.

"Keep it. It's like, a week old. I don't like it anyway."

Gilbert walked away and Alfred stared at the jacket, knowing that he was lying. The jacket was a good three hundred dollars.

He grabbed the three pairs of good clothing in his room and threw it in the large bin. He picked up some bottles and beer, noticing that it was okay compared to what he had to deal with here.

He climbed into the truck and curled into a small fetal ball. Gilbert stared at him, noticing that.

If only he could break the small blonde from his constant hiding. If only he could love him enough to make him stop hiding like that.

Gilbert didn't know what he was feeling for this young man, since it had only been about a week since he'd met him.

But the boy...

The boy radiated innocence and love and pureness that even beatings and a whore mother couldn't pull and destroy.

As they walked into the mall, he dragged the blonde into every store, buying him new undergarments (which made him blush insanely as Gilbert threw a mixture of thongs and boxers at him) and clothes and soon Alfred walked out with a new button up shirt and slacks. He wore nice shoes and Gilbert felt his heart stop slightly.

Wow...

"You... uhm... You.." Gilbert coughed into his hand as Alfred turned to look at him behind his cracked glasses. Gilbert handed him a new pair, making Alfred's eyes widen.

The new pair were a shiny color of metal and as he slipped them on he saw the albino clearly. The little flush on his face, the red eyes that had a slight tinge of blue and purple. The long eyelashes and soft hair.

He blushed.

"Yeah?"

"You look good..." Gilbert said gently and then rubbed his head, making Alfred flush darkly.

"Why are you doing this?'

"What?" Gilbert said as he turned to the blonde who blinked at him.

"Are you trying to have sex with me-"  
"WHAT, NO i'm not no... why would you say that..." Gilbert sighed gently as Alfred tugged on the male's jacket. He had taken over it and now it was his favorite.

"Well... my mom... her... her costumers talk to her, and they always end up wanting sex in return for new clothing and things like that..." Alfred said gently and sat on a bench, putting the bags down and tucking his legs underneath him.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he sat down.  
"Your... your mom takes costumers... in the house..."

Alfred gently shook his head as memories of men of different ages and power would come in and out of his house. His eyes were hurt and gentle and Gilbert felt another wave of tears fight at his eyes.

"She... brings them. Sometimes... they want me instead... and mom would give into them if it wasn't for the fact that i lock myself in the room..." Alfred had tears in his eyes and he shook as he remembered a specific costumer that had tried to pull him into the bathroom after his mom had passed out drunk. Alfred had fought him tooth and nail and he barely made it outside to his neighbors house.

They asked, but he avoided the questions and curled into a small ball in their living room, shaking and crying. They had wanted to call the cops, but he had convinced them not to.

The french man and british woman where so nice and sweet. Alicia and Francis had only gently rubbed his back as Alfred sobbed into his elbow.

Gilbert reached and grabbed the blonde, wrapping is arms around him and tightly holding the blonde as he began to cry. He murmured something into his chest.

"Its okay... shh it's okay Freddie.. I would never ask that from you, you understand? When people are nice, it doesn't always mean you have to give them anything. And even though you may have the same blood, it doesn't mean that they are healthy for you... you understand?"  
Alfred gently shook his head and Gilbert smiled gently.

"Okay. Now how about i take you home and make you some food?" Gilbert said and he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and walked with him, smiling as he saw Alfred beam at him.

His stomach rumbled lightly and he flushed gently.

"That would be nice."  
When they got to his house, Alfred put away his stuff and Gilbert made a large amount of food. Both of them laughed and smiled at them, when there was a knock at the door.

Gilbert went to it and came back with Ludwig who grinned at them.

"Hey, Alfred right? Gilbert told me that i could come to eat some food with you guys." Alfred smiled and bounced his head in a yes. It would be fun to have another person there with them.

As they ate and laughed at some stupid jokes Gilbert told, Alfred stared at the brothers, suddenly jealous that he didn't have someone to connect with like that. The brother's had been through some shit, and they now roamed around working with a group that made construction. They moved every half year and both of them had seen about a good half of the United States doing that.

It seemed fun.

Gilbert turned to him and winked.

Alfred blushed and then looked down at his plate.

This didn't seem bad.

* * *

About two weeks later, the entire town was talking.

Alfred ran through the park laughing his head off as Gilbert chased him and shouted at him in german, laughing at him. He jumped and tackled the blonde, rolling a little and then landing beside him. He laughed heavily and Alfred giggled and curled into a ball and smiled at him.

They stared at each other for about a minute and then looked away.

The school was saying that they already had sex. The town was saying that Gilbert was probably a huge pervert that wanted the young man as a sex partner.

But they all had to admit...

Alfred had never looked happier.

So the man at the burger stand would hush when he saw the look Gilbert would give Alfred when he smiled at the ground about something stupid. So the woman at the corner store would stare when Alfred tugged on Gilbert's jacket and point at the small puppy who wiggled like a gleeful little ball of happiness and Alfred would coo at it.

Everyone thought that whatever the man was doing was helping the young man, and everyone admitted that Alfred was beaming light when he smiled now.

Alfred turned his cerulean blue eyes to the sky and he stared at it. Gilbert let his gaze linger on the teenager's profile for a couple more seconds and then looked up.

"How pretty..." Alfred said gently as he reached his hand up and gently traced the purple and blue and red of the sky and blinked behind his thick glasses. The colors swirled and bleed into each other and there was beauty in the sky.

"Yeah..."

They were silent and then Alfred said gently.

"Gil..."

"Ja, mause?"

Alfred blushed at the nickname and then sighed.

"Have... have you ever loved someone... a lot...?"

Gilbert stiffened visibly beside him and Alfred almost swallowed back his question when Gilbert's smile tightened and his eyes grew misty.

"Y..yeah... But... It broke apart..."

Alfred turned to Gilbert as he swallowed thickly. There was a feeling that he had never said anything to anyone about this and Alfred was listening intently.

"I knew her... since i was three. We loved each other and we were as different as oil and water. We were explosive together. She'd throw a punch, i'd hit back and she'd pull my hair and i'd bruise her, and then i ended up with a kick in the nuts and puking."  
He laughed and Alfred saw pain in his eyes as he spoke. Tears swimmed in his eyes and he took a shuddery breath.

"She told me... after i asked her to marry me in college.. that she never loved me... that she never... wanted me that way. That everything that we had ever had was a lie and it... God it fucked me up. She knew every single thing about me. I'd finish her sentences. She'd knew what i was, what i thought, who i am..."

Gilbert took a shuddery breathe and then turned to Alfred. The blonde saw the pain and the broken pieces of the man's heart spilling in those words. Gilbert smiled gently.

"She rejected me. She got married, had kids, got divorced, got married again... Every once in a while calls me to have a little sex between us even though she's married for the third time and the kids already know me. And every time i tell myself no, i say yes three more times..."

Alfred curled up beside him and blinked at him gently.

"You still love her?"

Gilbert stared and then shook his head.

"I don't think i ever loved her. I think that i loved what she represented for me. She represented purity and warmth and my mother that hated me and she represented love that i couldn't have... I guess she was melancholy..."

Alfred stared at him gently. His face was slightly red and Gilbert had tears rolling down his face.

"You speak like a book... you know that?" Alfred said gently and Gilbert let out a small chortle.

"Weird things, you say child."

Gilbert said and Alfred smiled at him. Gilbert knew that behind that smile and those careful eyes he understood him. He know what the man meant.

"Alfred..."

"Yes...?"

Gilbert stared at him and he took a light breathe. He then smiled.

"I care about you... you know that right..?" Gilbert said gently and Alfred gently shook his head. He closed his eyes and curled beside him. Gilbert swallowed thickly and then looked back up at the sky.

Whatever Gilbert had gone through, he found that he felt different when he was in love. That it wasn't an ache it was a warm liquid in his stomach.

And as Alfred napped quietly beside him and the boy whispered his name, Gilbert felt that warm liquid go through his stomach and his chest and his body and he shivered.

Because that was love.

It wasn't pain.

It was good.

* * *

Not everyone agreed to them.

Alfred walked to his locker and stiffened as someone spray painted "fag" on it.

He stared at it for a good minute. People around him whispered behind their hands and Alfred put his head down. Tears dripped down his face and he shuddered.

Gently he pulled out a small handkerchief and gently began to rub it away. Mercury dripped down his face as he did so, when a teacher came up behind him and coughed gently.

He turned and the teacher was his p.e. teacher that treated him like crap half of the time for being a little chubby. The teacher, instead of his usual angry face, now had a small smile on it and his eyes were delicate.

"You...want me to help you with that?"

Alfred gently shook his head.

"Thank you Mr.O..." The man's named was really hard to pronounce and the man's thick accent didn't help either. The man gently rubbed the last of the paint off and then turned to Alfred, who wiped his face.

"That... friend of yours..."

Alfred stiffened. He looked up at him and a shutter went down behind his eyes.

"I'm not having sex with him."

"No... it's not that."

The man sighed. He rubbed his neck and he leaned on the lockers.  
"I.. am actually really okay with it."

Alfred suddenly softened.

"Look, i shouldn't be... agreeing with it... But as far as i've seen... he's... pretty okay..." He turned to stare at him and Alfred felt a smile break on his face.

"He's... he is okay..." Alfred flushed and Berwald stared at him, seeing something besides a crush or anything. He saw pure love.

As the boy walked away, Berwald sighed gently.

That boy was in for trouble.

Three months later, Alfred bounced down the stairs when something pushed him.

He fell forward with a yelp, and ducked his head and rolled, knowing how to do it since his dad had pushed him down his stairs multiple times.

He rolled and then scrambled to turn around and face whoever pushed him.

Two really large seniors stared down at him, surrounded by younger and angrier ones.

"Hey fag."

Alfred whimpered and scrambled back, only to bump into another person. He was surrounded.

His eyes frantically searched for someone to help, but saw everyone avoid his stare.

"Please leave me alone..." He said gently as he looked at the tallest one. He glared at him and Alfred remembered when he was smaller than Alfred. Not but about two years ago.

"You got that little fuck buddy of yours on your tail huh? Whore..." The one behind him said and Alfred shrunk away. His eyes were wide and they spoke bad words to him and made him feel small and like utter crap.

One of them lifted his arm and before he could punch him Alfred screamed something that made them stop.

"DADDY PLEASE DON'T HIT ME, I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN."

Their eyes widened as Alfred sobbed and cried and screamed before anyone of them hit them. In their shock, they heard someone shout.

"HEY. LEAVE HIM ALONE!" They turned to see an angry german in front of a large blonde.

Immediately the group disappeared and Gilbert ran to Alfred who was hyperventilating and shaking and tears rolled down his face.

"Alfred, Alfred talk to me."

The blonde jumped and threw his arms in front of him and screamed.

"NO DON'T... DON'T HURT ME... PLEASE..." Alfred cried and pulled away from Gilbert who's eyes were wide. People around them stared with wide eyes. Gilbert began to talk gently.

"Alfred... Alfred... sweetheart... it's me, Gilbert..."

Alfred put his hands down slowly, his blank eyes slowly getting color back into them. His shivering frame stopped shaking and he blinked away tears. He stared at Gilbert and then threw himself into his arms.

He sobbed into his arms and Gilbert held him. Ludwig picked up his backpack and then stared at them.

"Let's take him home for a while, i don't' think he needs to see his parents..."

Gilbert shook his head and then picked up the younger man, who was hiccuping into his shoulder. Gilbert gently rubbed his back and said words to Alfred gently.

"There... it's okay... shh it's okay..."

Alfred looked up at him with tear filled eyes and smiled gently.

"As long as i'm with you... I know it will be..." He smiled gently and then closed his eyes. Gilbert swallowed thickly and then walked with the boy in his arms.

Berwald stared at them as Gilbert tucked Alfred into the back seat and gently kissed his head.

He smiled gently, as he knew the boy was in good hands.

A couple of days later, Alfred was on both of the brother's sofa, sighing gently. It had been three days since the anxiety attack and his parents hadn't even called to check if he was okay.

He was fine with it actually.

* * *

Ludwig was gone for a little bit and Gilbert stared at him from the loveseat.

"Alfred..."

"Hm?"

Gilbert saw him turn to him, his eyes sad.

"Why are you so sad today?"

Alfred gently leaned onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

"It's my birthday." Alfred said gently and he he rubbed his finger against the sofa rest and then turned to Gilbert who stiffened.

"Why didn't you tell me oh my god. We need to get you a cake and some candl-"

"No... it's fine... I've never had a birthday with anyone and just you being here is enough..." Alfred said gently and Gilbert stared. His eyes were soft and then he sat beside Alfred. He stared at him and then smiled.

"Well... then happy birthday kiddo."

Alfred smiled and then leaned onto Gilbert, who flushed darkly. Alfred felt a small bubbling in his stomach and he flushed darkly as he remembered that today he was 18.

He was legal.

"Gilbert...?"

"Y..Yeah?"

Alfred sat up and then slid into Gilbert's lap. He stared down at him and Gilbert swallowed thickly.

"Kid... You know what you're doing..." Gilbert's eyes darkened as Alfred gently leaned forward. His lips were almost touching Gilbert's and the albino pulled back.

"Kid."

"Stop calling me that..." Alfred said gently as he glared at him and Gilbert dug his fingers into Alfred's thighs and took a deep breathe.

"Alfred. Think. About. What. You're. Doing." Gilbert said heavily, as he already knew that he wanted the younger man. All he needed was a little yes and he'd give into the sin of touching the purity that Alfred held.

Alfred's eyes lidded and he gently pressed his lips onto the albino's mouth. Gilbert stared at him and then let out a moan as he felt his lips move against him. He saw the blonde's eyes slid closed and Gilbert leaned into the kiss, staring at the man's incline of his eyebrows and the twitch of his nose.

He's never kissed anyone before.

God he was so pure... What was Gilbert thinking.

He wasn't.

He pulled back from Alfred's kiss and then gently pressed his lips against the bottom of his lip, and trailed down. Slowly and steadily he made it to Alfred's neck and lapped at the boys adam's apple, making Alfred let out a low moan. Gilbert dug his nails deep into the boys thighs and kept kissing him gently.

"Gilbert... Gilbert..." Alfred thrusted and then let out a quiet squeak. His pants were tight and he felt a small amount of pre cum drip in his pants.

Gilbert's kisses left hot skin as he passed ever part. His finger gently tugged at Alfred's nipple and his tongue lapped at the middle of his pecs.

Alfred was making more and more noises and as soon as Gilbert hit his bellybutton, Alfred stiffened, his fingers immediately grabbed the albino's hair and a shudder went through him.

"Gilbert..." He murmured and the albino had to swallow harshly.

Alfred's face was beet red and his pants had a small stain that showed Gilbert that he had finished. Alfred was shaking and then he flushed.

"I'm... really sorry... I've just... never... "

Gilbert kissed his lips and then smiled as Alfred nuzzled his cheek into his palm.

"It's okay..."

Gilbert gently picked him up and took him to his bed. He walked to the bathroom and locked himself in there, taking deep breathes and putting water on his face.

Soon enough, he came back out and Alfred stared at him.

"What is it?"

Gilbert looked away and changed into some pajamas.

Alfred then turned bright red.

"You didn't-"

"I don't need to..." Gilbert said gently as he slipped under the sheets and stared at Alfred as he curled up beside him.

"I'm sorry."

"Was... was that your first..uhm..." Gilbert said gently as he stared at the boy's mouth, avoiding his eyes.

"Ye..yes. Besides when i ... you know..." Alfred felt his face turn into a shade of red that would counter tomatos. Gilbert smiled at him and gently rubbed the lock of hair beside Alfred's ear.

"Happy birthday kid..."

Alfred smiled and kissed Gilbert's mouth gently.

"Thank you..."

Alfred fell asleep relaxed and completely happy as Gilbert held him.

Gilbert only knew holding back was going to get harder.

* * *

Ludwig began to notice that Alfred would lean onto Gilbert a lot more.

He always did, but this time it was different.

It was more sexual and more needy than usual and Gilbert would, on more than one occasion, have to sit on the other side of the sofa.

Alfred had began to hang out with them a lot more, and Ludwig knew that Alfred wanted Gilbert.

Gilbert had heeded Ludwig's warning though, and tried to stay as far away from that as he could.

It made Ludwig laugh gently. Gilbert was taking colder showers and he tried to avoid anything that involved sex as not to bring up his hormones.

But it was starting to get annoying.

Alfred was annoyed too. He was touching himself a lot more often and his dreams involved Gilbert a lot more than usual.

He needed him.

So he began to go through some things about anal sex and freaked himself out.

Now he just kinda laid there with annoyingly high hormones and warm stomach.

"Alfred."

"What." He said snappily to the albino who blinked at him and stared. Alfred felt bad but he just turned around and curled into the sofa. He felt rejected and hurt that Gilbert didn't want him.

Gilbert sighed out of his nose and then sat beside his boyfriend of three months. He gently put his hand on his shoulder and winced when Alfred shrugged him off.

"Alfred... Alfred... You've only been 18 for three months... i still don't think your ready..." Gilbert said gently and Alfred hissed.

"Yes i am."

"Alfred, don't start this-"

"Please, Gilbert..." Alfred turned to him and stared at Gilbert who blinked and then looked away. Alfred sat up and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't you want me?" Alfred said gently and grabbed Gilbert's hand and slowly put it onto his cheek and brushed his lips over the soft skin of the man's palm.

Gilbert made a face of a mixture of pain and lust and Alfred opened his eyes.

"God, you don't know how much, Alfred. But i ... can't... Not right now..."

Alfred felt tears drip down the corners of his face and he let out a shuddery breathe.

"Then when?" Alfred said and Gilbert bit his lip.

"When you're ready."

"But i'm ready now!" Alfred said angrily and slid into Gilbert's lap, and the albino stiffened and stilled the boy's hips.

"No you are not." Gilbert said with a straight voice, no waver and no look of regret. He knew that Alfred wasn't ready.

Alfred gently sighed and then leaned onto his boyfriend.

"But i love you, and I want this to be more..."

"But not this way, Alfred. Not because you're horny... I want you because you love me and i love you... Okay?" Gilbert said gently and kissed his cheek.

Alfred gently shook his head.

"Okay."

Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good boy.."

Since Alfred couldn't keep his hands to himself, Gilbert had told him to go home every other day. He did, for the sake of Gilbert's sanity.

But as he went home, his parents began to notice that he was hanging out with the male. They didn't really care, but...

"Where are you getting that money?"

They were caring about how he dressed better.

He looked up from his book as his dad popped open another beer. Alfred felt his face turn pale and he coughed.

"I've been working, dad."

"I've seen ya hanging out with some... albino guy that has an accent. Is he your sugar daddy?" The man swallowed a thick full of beer and Alfred hid in the sofa.

"No... he's not... he's... a friend."

"Don't you fucking lie to me you little shit." The man said angrily and spit flew out of his mouth as he shouted.

"If your fucking him, then tell me you little whore. Just like your mother. Getting paid to spred your legs."

Alfred felt tears in his eyes and he stood up leave when his dad stood up and pulled him back.  
"How many times do you spread them for him, huh? Twice a day like your good little mum over there." He motioned to his mom who was passed out on the sofa beside them, her legs twisted to hide her indecency.

"Dad, let go." Alfred said gently. He pulled his arm away and his dad held him harder and Alfred's eyes widened. His dad was a rough drunk.

"No. Tell me how he fucks you and then pays for your fucking pretty clothes that you wear now. What, is he telling you that you're special, when you're a good for nothing little slut?" His dad spit at his face and Alfred was suddenly scared.

His dad raised his fist and Alfred ducked. He felt his dad grab him and then punch him in the gut. Alfred let out a cry and then fell to the floor. His dad put his leg back and began to kick him.

Alfred only screamed at the top of his lungs for him to stop. He didn't see when the door swung open and a blur of white hair pulled his dad back and threw him onto the table, breaking it.

Alfred felt blood drip down his nose and mouth and something in his chest moved. He knew that if he touched a certain part, he'd feel the ribs his dad broke.

There was silence behind the ringing in his ears and suddenly there was a face in front of him. His glasses were askew, and as he pushed them to be able to see again he saw Gilbert with tears rolling down his face, staring at him with a sad smile.  
"Hey... Alfred... you're okay now..." Gilbert picked him up, not without a groan from Alfred, who murmured something about the pain in his chest.

"Gilbert... it hurts..." Alfred said gently, digging his head into Gilbert's chest and sobbing gently. Outside there were screams and shouts and sirens.

"I know..."

He was handed to someone and then Alfred started screaming.

"NO I WANT TO STAY WITH GILBERT, NO!" He fought the paramedic who was confused as the boy had two broken ribs and bruises everywhere.

"Alfred... honey you have to let them take yo-"  
Alfred fought them and screamed.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Alfred shouted and screeched when a paramedic stuck a needle in his shoulder and injected him with a sedative and Alfred slowly began to stop kicking.

He gently called Gilbert's name and the albino stared with tear filled eyes as the blonde passed out in the gurney.

"Gilbert, he's going to be alright..."

Ludwig said gently as he put his hand on his brother as everyone began to disappear. The police needed to talk to him and take his statement and he stared at the man in the car who had a broken nose and a purple eye.

"No... he's not. He's never been alright... And he just fucked him up worse." Gilbert said as he walked to the officer and took down his statement.

Ludwig stared at him and sighed gently.

Alfred was connected to tubes and had a lot more damage than Gilbert thought.

He had a concussion and inner bleeding.

Gilbert gently pressed his head against the boy's hand and kissed it gently.

"God, Alfred i'm sorry..."

Why did he ever let him go home? He knew that his parents were bastards and that one of these days they'd end up doing this, but he never... expected it to be so bad.

* * *

Alfred slowly opened his eyes and takes a breathe.

"Gil...bert..?" The young man said gently as Gilbert raised his head and stared with red rimmed eyes at him. He smiled gently and sniffed.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You're awake." Gilbert said gently and rubbed his finger over his vein on his wrist. Alfred gave him a small smile and then sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry..."

"Alfred, jesus christ, you're awake from a hell of a beating and you're apologizing to me?" Gilbert said and rolled his eyes. Alfred smiled and then coughed a little.

"No... I'm apologizing for a while ago. I know what you meant when you didn't...you know..." Alfred said gently and Gilbert sighed.

"Oh. Then it's fine, Alfred. But don't think of that at the moment. Think about getting better." Gilbert said as he rubbed his finger over Alfred's knuckles. He gently kissed his hand and he sighed.

"Alfred, I love you." Gilbert said as he looked at Alfred, who flushed and showed the male his freckles.

"I love you, Gilbert." Alfred replied with a small voice and he felt tears in his eyes. He had never had anyone to say that to and he felt his heart ache and his smile stretch over his face.

Gilbert got up and pushed Alfred over, sliding underneath the sheets with him and staring at him gently. Alfred's eyes were filled with tears and Gilbert gently wrapped his arms around him.

"God, Alfred... I'm so sorry..."

Alfred only cried in his arms.

* * *

A couple of days later, Alfred was in his bed, sleeping off the heavy drugs they gave him to numb the pain. Gilbert gently ran his fingers through the down soft hair, staring at the freckles on his cheeks and the flutter of his eyelashes as he had a small nightmare.

Ludwig stared at him from across the room, sighing.

"I told you you weren't getting out of this one without him." Ludwig sipped his tea and Gilbert glared.

"Lud, shut up."

Ludwig laughed.

"You love him."

"Yes."

Ludwig smiled as he went to sit down in the chair beside Gilbert. He leaned on his arm and sipped on his tea again.

"We're taking him with us, huh?"

"Yeah." Gilbert said gently as Alfred murmured something and snuggled into Gilbert's chest. He leaned down and kissed his head gently.

Ludwig grinned.

"I like him. He'll make a cute pet."

"Shut up."

About two months later, Alfred lay on Gilbert's bed, finishing his last report for high school. He already had a full scholarship to a good college in the next state, and he passed with flying colors for all his things.

He even had a job in the city.

But... Gilbert wasn't coming with him.

Gilbert stared at him as he finished his paper and slipped it into his backpack. He quietly curled onto his sheet and stared at Gilbert.

"Gilbert..."  
"Yeah?" The albino said gently as he saw the blonde blinked at him.

"...Am i ready now?" Alfred said gently and Gilbert stiffened. There was a pause, and then Gilbert stood up to walk to the door.

Alfred felt his eyes prickle a little as he thought that he was going to leave him like all those times before, but instead he locked the door. He stared at Gilbert's back and his eyes widened when he saw Gilbert pull off his shirt slowly.

Alfred saw scars and healthy muscles from working out and he felt his stomach flutter and he sat up.

"Gilbert...?"

The man turned around and walked to Alfred. His eyes were filled with lust and love and a whole bunch of other emotions that Alfred didn't understand. He put his hands beside Alfred's waist and stared at him. Alfred shimmied back, and his heart hammered in his chest.  
"I'm going to be as gentle as I can... okay?" Gilbert said gently as he kissed his lips and then his cheek. Alfred shuddered and shook his head.

Gently, he tugged off his own shirt and Gilbert's eyes flickered to his stomach and his chest, seeing the marks from his dad. Alfred swallowed as Gilbert gently pressed his fingers into the marks and the old scars.

Alfred let out a breathy sigh as the once sighs of pain were know zones that made him delicate. Gilbert kissed his collar and rubbed his fingertips over the bumps, kissing him slowly. Alfred laid back and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Gilbert." Alfred let out his name in a breathy sigh and Gilbert stopped his touching. Alfred was about to say something when Gilbert took a breathe and growled.  
"Fuck. This is going to be hard."

Alfred smiled gently, but then faltered as he felt his zipper being pulled down and it being tugged down. He shimmied out of his pants and stared at the ceiling as the man gently pressed some kisses on the line of his underwear. There was a rustle and Gilbert pressed his fingers inside the small hole of his underwear.

Alfred let out a cry at the touch and felt his face turn bright red. He had no idea what this was suppose to feel like, but he knew that Gilbert knew what he was doing, so he put his entire trust in the older man.

"Alfred... are you okay?"  
Alfred shook his head violently and took another breathe as Gilbert began to rub his fingers against his hard shaft, kissing a soft part on his belly button.

Alfred mewled and shuddered as Gilbert pulled back and took off his shirt and slipped off his pants. Both of them were now in their underwear and Alfred's head was swimming as his hormones were through the roof.

Gilbert made Alfred wrap his legs around him and he gently brought up his hips up so he'd rub against Gilbert's growing erection. Alfred let out a small whine and his eyes were tightly shut as he breathed heavily. Gilbert thrusted gently and Alfred gasped. His fingers dug into his biceps and his eyes opened gently.

"Please, Gilbert..." Alfred said gently and the albino blinked down at his boyfriend. He gently shook his head and reached over to the drawer and pulled out a condom and lubricant, when Alfred grabbed his hand.

"No. I don't... If you're going to have sex with me, don't use it..." Alfred said gently as he put the condom back. Gilbert swallowed.

"Alfred, i've never... done that before. Are you sure?"

Alfred stared at him with lust filled eyes and shook his head. Gilbert smiled and then popped the bottle open. He coated his fingers with the sticky liquid and then reached down and slowly rubbed it into the male's entrance.

The blonde's reaction was almost enough to make Gilbert come into his pants.

Alfred let out a whine and held the pillow above him. His back arched and he shivered. His legs spread wider and he groaned lightly. Gilbert bit his tongue and slowly pushed his finger inside the male, smiling gently as Alfred whimpered.

"Gilbert, Gilbert please just..."

Alfred moved his waist and then yelped when he felt the finger inside him move and pushed against his untouched skin. Gilbert's thumb moved around the stretched skin and steadily began to thrust it in and out of the blonde.

Alfred cried out and dug his face into the pillow, his body shaking and the blush on his face moving more towards his shoulders and stomach. There was a pooling of heat at his crotch and if it wasn't for the fact that Gilbert stopped, he would have finished.

Gilbert pulled out his throbbing cock and rubbed more lube on his need. Gently he pressed the tip against Alfred's entrance and the boy whimpered.

"Is it...going to hurt?"

Gilbert stared down at him, and then shook his head slightly.

"A little. Just relax, and don't tighten up or else it'll make it worse."

Alfred shook his head, staring at Gilbert as he slowly pushed himself into him. Gilbert let out a deep moan and Alfred's eyes widened and filled with tears.

It hurt. But he relaxed and breathed gently as Gilbert fulled sheated himself inside him. Alfred stared up at him with love filled eyes and his fingers gently traced the albino's collarbone and pecs, feeling the old scars and the soft skin. Gilbert's eyes rolled into his head, and he bit his lip.

"I'm going to move, okay?" Alfred shook his head and then gasped when the older man thrusted. His eyes widened and the tears that had pooled in his eyes dripped down his face and he began to shake.

It was painful, and as Gilbert began to move, Alfred let out quiet whimpers at the pain. Gilbert's face was staring at Alfred as he looked away from his gaze and let out quiet gasps as his body was pushed up and down.

"It still hurts?"

Alfred shook gently and then bounced his head in a yes.

Gilbert gently pulled out and Alfred cried out. The albino knitted his brows as he saw blood drip down his leg, and he grabbed more lubricant and covered himself again.

He pulled Alfred up and the blonde shivered as he sat on his lap. Gently, Gilbert moved his aching cock into Alfred's entrance again and pushed up. Alfred let out a cry and curled into Gilbert's arms. His face was turning lightly red and as Gilbert gently pushed him onto his cock, Alfred moaned.

"There?"

"Mmhm..." Alfred murmured quietly and slowly moved his hips up and down along with Gilbert's thrusts. Gilbert groaned loudly and laid back, holding Alfred's hips gently and rolling them. He pushed into him and Alfred mewled as his cock began to brush closer and closer to something.

And then Alfred's eyes snapped open and he clamped onto Gilbert's cock and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Gi-Gilbert i ... "

Gilbert let out a cry as he felt the tight walls around him and he shuddered. He stared at Alfred who was blinking away tears of pleasure and confusion.

Gilbert then thrusted upward and Alfred let out a shout. His eyes were wide and he held himself onto Gilbert's waist. He sobbed out a moan as Gilbert rolled his hips and the albino smiled.

"Found your prostate."

Alfred just moaned as Gilbert turned him over and thrusted into him harder and faster, hitting that spot over and over again. Alfred dug his nails into the sheets and then grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. His legs were bent upward and he shuddered and shook.

Gilbert's name slipped out of his lips, and Gilbert felt the younger man underneath him unravel. Gilbert's eyes closed and he listened to the moans and the sounds of sex and he leaned down and took away the pillow, gently kissing the blonde. Alfred kissed him hungrily when he bit down on his lip and let out a loud scream and Gilbert's vision swam with lights as he tightened around him and forced his orgasm.

Alfred's cum spilled onto his stomach and Gilbert filled Alfred with his sticky liquids. Gilbert fell forward in a breathe and he harshly breathed in Alfred's ear. The blonde murmured something and then kissed Gilbert's neck.

"I love you, you know that."

Gilbert said after he pulled out of him. Alfred had groaned loudly and then laid there in bliss. Gilbert had cleaned them up and then moved Alfred to lay beside him.

"I know. I love you too."

Alfred smiled gently and then kissed Gilbert's lips.

"Gilbert..."

"Hm?"

Alfred stared at him and then scooted over and wrapped his arms around the albino's neck. He dug his face into his neck and purred quietly.

"I love you. And... Thank you... for getting me away from all the stuff i had to deal with..." Alfred said gently and then tears filled his eyes. He rubbed his nose against the soft skin and Gilbert sighed.

"Sweetie..."

"And... I ... I really want to stay with you... but i have to make my life... and If you don't want to come with me that's fine..." Alfred said gently as tears dripped down his cheeks and wet Gilbert's neck.

There was a silence. Gilbert's hand rubbed Alfred's hips gently, knowing that he was going to be in pain in a little bit. Gilbert kissed his hair and then sighed.

"When did i ever say i didn't want to come with you?"

Gilbert said quietly and Alfred pulled back. His eyes were wide and his face beamed at Gilbert. The albino sighed gently and then rubbed Alfred's hair.

"I got a stable job in that city. I got an apartment and... I want to stay with you... Okay..?" Gilbert smiled at Alfred who began to cry gently.

He was so happy.

He had Gilbert, He had Ludwig and he had a new future that he could fix all he wanted. His parents may have screwed him up, but now.

Now all he had to do was be happy and live with Gilbert.

And as Gilbert kissed his nose and wiped away the tears, he knew that could happen.

Because when he came like a gust of wind, he took Alfred with him and never let him look back.


End file.
